


Day 3: Fighting/Touch

by GemmaRose



Series: Heith Week [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Arguing, Biting, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Fist Fights, Implied Omega Keith (Voltron), M/M, Makeup Sex, Making Up, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Keith hates fighting with Hunk, but making up with him? That's not half bad.





	Day 3: Fighting/Touch

Keith grunted as Hunk caught him in the ribs, the blow strong enough to bruise but not enough to break. “You’re holding back.” he snapped, ducking Hunk’s next swing and circling to kick at his lower back. Hunk caught him by the ankle, and Keith wasn’t sure if it was training or some other reflex that had him twisting as he was swung through the air. His heel caught Hunk’s head just above the ear, and he hit the ground with a grunt. His whole arm twinged painfully, but he pushed that out of mind.

Hunk charged him with a roar as soon as he’d regained his feet, and Keith only barely stayed upright on impact. Then Hunk’s arms were around him, lifting him bodily to slam into the floor and pin there. He groaned weakly, letting the back of his head rest on the floor as he tried to breathe properly again. His entire ribcage ached like one big bruise, and his limbs felt as heavy as lead. “I hate this.” Hunk panted, head dropping until his forehead rested on Keith’s sternum. “I hate being mad at you.”

“I said sorry.” Keith breathed, tilting his head back to look at the ceiling by the far wall. “What else do you want from me?”

“A promise that it won’t happen again.” Hunk’s hands tightened on his arms, as inescapable as any shackles.

“We both know that’s a promise I can’t keep.” he answered wearily. They were Paladins, he was the sword to Hunk’s shield, he couldn’t stay out of danger any more than Pidge could stop looking for their family.

“I don’t want to lose you.” Hunk whispered, his breath warm on Keith’s exposed neck.

“You won’t.” Keith tilted his head to look at Hunk, taking in the bruises blooming on his arms. “You just have to trust me on that.” he extricated on arm from Hunk’s grip, and used that hand to guide Hunk’s face in towards his. “I promise, I’ll always come back.”

Hunk closed the final distance between them, releasing Keith’s other hand to grip him by the hair and angle his head for a better kiss. Keith grasped at Hunk’s shoulders, arching up off the floor to press against him and savouring every point of contact. He’d missed Hunk’s gentle, casual touches this past week. Missed the tactile reassurance that Hunk cared about him, _wanted_ him. Missed kissing him and cuddling with him and falling into bed with him knowing he’d wake up the best kind of sore in the morning.

Hunk pulled away to breathe, and Keith moaned as Hunk started nipping down the side of his neck. Being bitten there did things to him, messed with his head, and when Hunk dug his teeth in harder Keith didn’t even try to muffle his whimper. He rolled his hips up against Hunk’s, and received a moan that hummed in his bones and sent electric heat through his entire body. “I missed you.” Hunk breathed, and Keith pulled him in for another deep kiss.

“I missed you too.” he smiled when they parted, and wiggled his hips against the floor. “Wanna take this to a bed?”

“Hell yes.” Hunk grinned, kneeling and sliding an arm under Keith’s knees. Keith yelped as he was lifted, and clung to Hunk’s shoulders. Logically, he knew Hunk would never drop him, but it still took more kisses than he could count to distract him on the way to his room.

It took the mattress under his back for him to realize they’d reached their destination, and as Hunk settled between his legs he struggled to undo his belt. Hunk got his own done one-handed, the other tangled in Keith’s hair holding him close for deep, hungry kisses, then unbuckled Keith’s without breaking stride.

“Neck.” Keith panted when they pulled apart, fumbling open Hunk’s fly. “Hunk, please-” Hunk moaned against Keith’s jaw, then moved his mouth down to bite at his neck.

“Love it when you beg like that.” Hunk panted against Keith’s wet skin, obligingly pulling his pants and boxers the rest of the way off once they were out of Keith’s reach. “All hot and needy, just for me.”

Keith yanked his own pants and briefs down, and Hunk sat up to remove his shirt when Keith had to curl his knees up together to get them all the way off. Hunk tossed their belts, pants, and his own shirt off onto the floor before falling back down on top of Keith and pulling him into a kiss. “I love you.” he breathed when they parted for air. “Love you so much.”

“Love you too.” Keith gasped back, arching off the bed so Hunk could peel his shirt up. It joined the rest of their clothes on the floor, and Keith canted his hips up to provide Hunk a better angle. “Now get me ready.”

“Pushy much?” Hunk chuckled, pressing a quick kiss to the edge of Keith’s lips before sitting up between Keith’s legs and sliding a finger into his damp asshole.

“Eager.” Keith said, tilting his head back and bucking his hips as Hunk added a second finger. No slow, gentle, excruciatingly teasing preparation today. “I want-” Hunk’s fingers hit his prostate, and Keith moaned loudly.

“Tell me what you want.” Hunk said, his voice low and commanding and _fuck_ Keith loved it when he talked like that.

“Wanna be fucked into the mattress.” he panted as Hunk added a third finger. “Take your dick so deep I can’t walk right tomorrow.” he whined as Hunk brushed next to his prostate, sparks of pleasure shooting through his veins. “Want to get stretched so wide I-” he cried out as Hunk found his prostate again and pressed, rubbing gentle circles against it.

“Keep going on like that, I’d almost think you like me just for my dick.” Hunk teased.

“Never.” Keith panted as Hunk went back to stretching him, making eye contact as he spoke. “It’s a nice dick, but it’s got nothing on the guy it’s attached to.”

Hunk laughed, and leaned down to capture his lips in a quick, messy kiss. “Think you’re ready?”

“Yeah.” Keith nodded. “Go as rough as you want, I’m ready for it.”

“How about I fuck you into the mattress later, and you ride me now?” Hunk asked, eyes bright and smile shining in his dark, flushed face.

“As long as I get pounded.” Keith nodded, and Hunk kissed him again. After some shuffling, Keith was kneeling over Hunk’s dick with one hand on the shaft for guidance and the other on his shoulder for balance. Wetness dripped down his thighs in trickling waves, his body seeming to produce more with every pulse of anticipation in his groin. He took the head of Hunk’s dick slowly, thighs tensing at the wonderful burn of being stretched out and the promise of being filled. Hunk moaned under him, eyes only barely open as he watched Keith with an expression Keith could never find words for.

He sank the rest of the way down in a single rapid motion, and Hunk moaned as Keith braced both hands on his chest. “So good.” he moaned, giving himself no time to adjust before he started moving. The quick, almost jerky motions had his ass slamming into Hunk’s thighs repeatedly, and every time he moaned louder. Hunk’s hands fastened on his hips, strong enough to manhandle him with ease but not quite hard enough to bruise.

“Keith, fuck, I’m gonna-” Hunk moaned, and Keith slammed his hips down harder.

“In me.” he panted, supporting himself almost entirely on his hands as Hunk dragged his hips down with more force than he could manage on his own. Hunk cried out, and Keith moaned loudly as Hunk pounded up into him.

When Hunk went limp inside him, Keith slid off and fell on his back, keeping his ass elevated to better enjoy the warmth pooled inside him. Hunk crawled after him a few seconds later, and slid Keith’s pillow under his ass, folded in half for extra volume. “Thanks.” he mumbled, shifting to get comfortable.

“You want me to do anything, before I’m ready to pound you into the mattress?” Hunk asked, settling on his side next to Keith.

Keith thought for a second, then nodded. “Could you, like, tease me?” he asked, wiggling a bit against the mattress. “So when you’re ready I’m still loose an’ stuff.”

“That sounds about as doable as you look right now.” Hunk grinned. Keith rolled his eyes and wished he had a pillow to smack him with.

“You are so lame.” he deadpanned.

“That’s not what you were saying a few minutes ago~” Hunk teased, easily sliding three fingers into Keith’s ass.

“Well a few minutes ago you weren’t being lame.” Keith retorted, shutting his eyes and letting himself drift, grounded only by Hunk’s fingers in his ass and gentle touches on his legs. The stimulation wasn’t really enough to keep him on the edge of coming, but he didn’t mind. That just meant he’d get to properly enjoy being pounded into the mattress longer, once Hunk was recovered.

“Turn over.” Hunk whispered, breaking the hushed quiet of the room. Keith did, and fingers were replaced with the head of Hunk’s cock pressing against his ass. “Ready?”

“Yes.” Keith breathed, and then let out a cry as Hunk thrust all the way in with a single forceful motion. He wasted no time in setting a brutal rhythm, and Keith gasped for breath between not-quite-voluntary sounds of pleasure. Every thrust in left him feeling almost unbearably full, and every pull almost out left him crying for more. And through it all, Hunk was biting at his neck, marking him, claiming him in a way that made some ancient part of Keith’s brain light up in pure ecstasy.

“Feel good?” Hunk grunted in his ear, and Keith could only moan as he nodded. “Lift your arms.”

Keith barely hesitated, and was rewarded by Hunk supporting his torso with one strong arm across his chest. Keith jerked forwards against it with every thrust, each press accompanied by a gasp or moan or plea for more, harder, faster. His dick was so hard it hurt, and Hunk ran the fingers of his free hand lightly over the line of dark hair stretching down from Keith’s navel. “Do you want it?”

“Yes!” Keith cried as Hunk slammed into him again, fingers creeping ever lower down his stomach.

“Beg.” Hunk ordered, and Keith let out a high whine as he moved his hips back to meet Hunk’s thrust.

“Please.” he gasped out, squeezing his eyes shut as Hunk’s hand stilled and his mouth resumed biting and sucking at the back and sides of Keith’s neck. “Hunk, Ple-ah!” he screamed as Hunk rammed into him even harder, and then Hunk’s strong, calloused fingers wrapped around his dick and Keith was _gone_.

When the hyper-sensitivity faded, Keith realized Hunk had picked him up at some point and moved him to the bathroom. Warm water covered his thighs, and a washcloth sat on the edge of the tub. He let his head hang back against the tile, and warmth filled his chest as spotted Hunk changing the sheets out of the corner of his eye. He hated fighting with Hunk, especially over things they couldn’t change, but he had to admit. The make-up sex was fucking incredible.


End file.
